Code Shinobi: Trouble in The Woods
by Orishi
Summary: Lelouch wakes up to find a ninja who fell from the sky into the woods, sitting besides him. Will Lelouch get along with this ninja? A hilarious adventure ensues. Weekly updates.


**THIS IS MY FIRST EVER CROSSOVER!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**MEETING**

Lelouch felt someone was poking his face. Lelouch grinned in his sleep. He disliked being disturbed while sleeping.

Lelouch slightly opened his eyes, to see a blurry figure sitting next to the place where he was lying. Dismissing what he had just seen as a dream, he closed his eyes and returned to his sleep.

Unluckily for Lelouch, an 'irritating' voice woke him up from his sleep. Leouch was coming back to his senses and was able hear what the person next to him was saying.

"Hey! Hey man. Who are you? Where are you from? How did you get here? What is this place? How can you sleep in such a place? Where do you get food in here? How do I get back to my village? How do-"

An astonished Lelouch interrupted the person to see where he actually was.

Lelouch looked around. Tall trees stretching all the way up to the sky itself. And above, the little part of the sky which he caught a glimpse of was full of stars twinkling at night, sounds of insects screeching and wind blowing through and trees shaking.

"Where am I?", asked Lelouch to the person standing next to him as Lelouch got up to his feet.

"You don't know as well? Oh no. We are doomed now. By the way who are you skinny guy?"

"Don't call me like that. I have a name. I am Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Lamperouge? Is that some kind of kickass clan with some kekke-genkai or something? I never heard of it before. Maybe you are from some other land."

"What's your name blondie?"

"Who me?", the person got up as well and cleared his throat and introduced himself. "I am Naruto Uzumaki from the Hidden Leaf Village."

"Never heard of it.", Lelouch said this in such a cold manner which seemed to irritate Naruto.

"Don't be so cocky about it. We are one of the strongest Shinobi villages. We –"

"If you will stop rambling about things, I have work to do. I have to get out of this place although; I have no idea of how I got here."

"Me neither. I was sitting at Ichiraku's with Iruka-sensei eating ramen as usual, when all of a sudden, I fell into this place, through the trees.", Naruto pointed at one of the trees, with a broken branch .

"I see. But I have no reason to believe you. In fact, I do not believe you at all. I don't trust blondes. I had a brother who was blonde. Scneizel vi Britannia. Never got along with him, until, of course I used my geass on him."

"What did you just say? You used your grass on him? And after rubbing him with grass or whatever you got along with your brother? Whoa.", Naruto smiled awkwardly as he wondered how something like that was possible.

"Geass. G-E-A-S-S. Not grass. Looking at you, I am afraid, explaining will do you know good as your IQ seems to be as high as the temperature in this place, which I am afraid is very low in itself."

"Hey, are you trying to say that I am not intelligent or something? Just so that you know I am going to be hokage someday. So you better mind your words skinny-guy."

Lelouch started walking away from the place totally ignoring Naruto. Unsure of what to do, he stood and watched as Lelouch walk away.

"Finally, rid of that impudent fool. Such a stranger character.", Lelouch mumbled as he walked through the woods.

"Hey, skinny-guy! Wait up."

Lelouch turned and looked back, with a rather irritated expression on his face, but he was surprised to see Naruto run so fast and was disappointed as Naruto was running towards him. _If only he was to run so fast away from me rather than towards. _

Naruto stopped a few steps away from Lelouch and was greeted with a frown on Lelouch's face.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?",Lelouch said angrily, as his reaction made Naruto take a few steps back.

"I am just trying to—"

"I have had enough of you.", Lelouch smiled as he moved his hands over his face as his fingers ran through his eyes, removing the contact lenses on them.

"I did not want to waste my geass on someone like you. But it would seem that's the only way I can get rid of you."

Utterly bewildered with what he had just heard, Naruto looked on at Lelouch's eyes, in astonishment.

"I Lelouch vi Britannia, command you to kill yourself."

Even before Naruto could process what he had just heard, he was caught in the geass, took a kunai knife from his pocket and stabbed himself and fell lifeless to the ground.

"It's done."

But to Lelouch's utter shock, instead of bleeding to death, Naruto's body disappeared into thin air.

_How did he do that? How is that possible? I had him under my geass. Is he immortal?_

Questions started filling up inside Lelouch's mind and his questions would be answered soon.

"Hey, skinny-guy! How did you do that? How did you make me stab myself? I mean that guy. That shadow clone. And what's the deal with your eyes? Did you use some kind of genjustu? Do you have some kind of sharingan?"

"How are you still alive? And, what is a shadow clone?"

"I asked first—"

BOOM!

A huge explosion on the other side of the forest rocked the whole landscape. Huge flames shot up high into the sky, as copious fumes rose from the other side. The shock waves that followed, almost threw Naruto off his feet and Lelouch was thrown back by the force of the shock wave.

"What the hell just happened?", asked Naruto in utter shock.

Lelouch looked on with intent in the direction where the explosion came from. A tall figure slowly walked towards them.

"And who..who.. is that?", asked Naruto in a trembling voice.

"It.. It can't be... It's.. It's him..", said Lelouch who was equally dumbfound at the sight in front of his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: As I said, it's my first ever crossover. So, I apologize if it wasn't good enough. **

**THANKS FOR READING and please help me improve it be posting reviews. So, PLEASE REVIEW!.**


End file.
